Of Bugs and Birds
by DarkWriter13
Summary: Birds and bugs are natural enemies. Can they ever fall in love? Later WeevilOC pairing. Chapter Three up
1. Chapter One

The beeping of a small digital alarm clock echoed throughout a small two story house in Domino City. It was early, 5:20 A.M. to be exact. From underneath a heavy navy blue quilt, a small pale hand reached for the snooze button and turned off the alarm. Suddenly, the curled up lump from underneath the covers sat up. It was a girl, a rather short and skinny little thing she was. Her long, straight hair was a dark blue that matched her quilt, and she also had spiky, bright green bangs, her hair reached down to her waist. Her skin was very pale, she looked as though she had never been in the sun. Mostly everything about the girl said that she was a normal thirteen-year-old girl, only one thing stood out making her different from her peers. This was her eyes. They were bright pink, and had no visible pupils. This was Skye Nestings.

She climbed out of bed and searched her closet for her school uniform. When she found it, she looked at it disgustedly. She saw no reason for anyone to wear these things, or the fact that they had to be pink, which was her least favorite color. She changed into it and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She lifted herself onto the counter and popped a piece of bread into the toaster. Finally her father came down and started to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad." Skye said as her father sat down at the table with his mug. Her father only mumbled in response. He was never very perky in the morning. Her father had the same dark-blue hair she had, but he was tan, and his eyes were brown and warm. Her mother actually was pale and had pink eyes and bright spiky green hair, but she had passed away when Skye was only five. The family was never the same after that, especially Skye. When her mother died, she turned to the only two things she felt any comfort in. Duel monsters and birds. She was a very good duelist, she had made it into the Regional games, but was defeated recently by Rex Raptor, the dinosaur dueler.

The birds were another story. Skye had always had an affinity toward the winged creatures. Ever since she saw one, she felt an instant connection. When her breakfast popped up, the bus suddenly drove up to the front of the house. Skye then jumped to her feet, grabbed the toast and put it in her mouth, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. "Bye dad! See ya after school!" She shouted as she jumped on the bus and it drove off.

She sat down and immediately focused her gaze outside. It was still quite dark out, she could hardly see. She yawned. "_T. G. I. F." _she thought as she gazed out the window. Hers was the last stop for the bus, so it drove off towards the high school. Even though she was young, Skye was quite bright for her age. She had skipped the 8th grade and went to 9th. Sadly, this was one of the many reasons she was ridiculed.

When the bus reached Domino High, Skye got off and headed toward her locker. On her way through the hallway, she was pushed, shoved, and smashed against lockers by the bigger and stronger kids. When she actually got to her locker, she was really messed up. She opened her locker and put her bags inside. On the inside of her locker were many bird stickers and some feathers she had recently found. When she slammed her locker door shut, there was a girl next to her leaning against the lockers. The girl was normal in height. She had medium length brownish-blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. She smiled at Skye.

"Hi!" said the girl as she stuck out her hand for a handshake. "I'm May Moon, I'm new here. What's your name?" May inquired.

Skye was hesitant to greet the girl at first, feeling that May had been put up to this for a cruel joke. She finally gave in and shook her hand. "I'm Skye Nestings."

"Nice ta meetcha Skye!" said May quite happily. She then looked Skye over and had a puzzled look on her face.

"What happened to you? Ya look like ya got mugged or something." said May.

"Eh, I get shoved in the hallways all the time. No big." replied Skye. She then took notice to May's arm. Underneath the sleeve, something was bulging on her arm. It looked like a snake was coiling up half of May's arm. "What's that?" asked Skye, pointing to May's arm.

"Oh! Um..uh..nothing! It's nothing! Well, better get to class bye!" May said quite nervously as she ran off down the hall, leaving Skye very confused.

"_She's hiding something, and I'll find out...later." _thought Skye as the bell rang and she headed off towards her first period.

Mr. U's class was always abuzz with idle gossip and chat. Mr. U was Skye's home room and science teacher. Today, everyone was talking about how Yugi Moto, a kid with spiky, multi-colored hair, had beaten world champion duelist and president of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, at a Duel Monsters match. Skye never talked to anyone during home room, nor did anyone want to talk to her. She always came in, sat at her desk, and sketched in her doodle book. Today was no exception. Skye had made hundreds of drawings in that book of hers. Most of them were birds she had seen in the park or elsewhere, but there were also duel monsters, cartoons, even people she had seen in school that were interesting to draw. Anyway, just because Skye never talked to anyone, didn't mean she didn't listen to gossip being flung about. When she heard about Seto Kaiba being defeated, her eyes nearly grew to the size of watermelons.

"_Seto Kaiba? Beaten by some nobody! Hee hee, oh how the mighty hath fallen."_ Skye chuckled at this thought, not realizing that one of the older kids heard her until he started picking on her.

"What are you so happy about bird-brain!" shouted one of the jocks across the room to her. Skye never appreciated the little "pet names" the students had given her. She had been called bird-brain, shorty, midget, geek, dork, twerp, pink-eye, the list just went on and on. So, Skye did what she always did in a situation like this. She fought back.

"Oh nothing. Say, I was just wondering. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny, tiny head, or that your head is too teeny, tiny for your big, fat body?" Skye retorted. She would soon be regretting her decision to make him mad, because then the boy, who was the biggest kid in the entire 9th grade, stomped right over to her and lifted her up by the scruff of her uniform collar.

"What's that ya lil punk!" roared the boy into her face.

"Nothing, I just said..." Skye had started to say when was cut off by a very loud, very angry voice.

"That's enough you two!" shouted Mr. U. from the doorway. Mr. U. was a young teacher, probably in his early thirties. He had neatly trimmed light blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and normal street clothes.

"Mr. U.! Uh...I was just..." but he also got cut off.

"Mr. Anderson, put Ms. Nestings down...right now." said Mr. U. very firmly.

The boy loosened his grip on Skye's collar, dropping her flat on her butt. Some kids snickered at the scene, but immediately became silent.

"Now, everyone take your seats, and Ms. Nestings? Can I see you in the hall for a moment?" asked Mr. U.. Skye was sitting there for a while rubbing her sore backside before she actually stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Outside of the classroom, Skye was sitting on the floor against the wall. Mr. U. was right next to her standing up leaning against the wall with one shoulder when he actually spoke.

"Skye...this is the 5th time this week you've gotten in trouble with your peers. Would you care to tell me how all of these fights actually start?" instigated Mr. U..

"It's not my fault these people are all jerks! I try to fit in, but they push me right back out. I don't even know why they do it." said Skye. She then dug her head into her knees and hid her face. "I never did anything to deserve this..." she mumbled. Mr. U. was quiet for a moment, taking what she just said in. He sighed.

"...You know, my son went through the exact same thing at his school. The kids were always picking on him about his appearance and the type of cards he used, but what he did was he just ignored them, and that's what you need to learn to do. When you do, they'll all just stop." this was Mr. U.'s advice to Skye. She looked up at him.

"Why have I never seen your son at this school?" asked Skye. She was mildly interested. She never knew that her teacher had a son.

"Me and my wife divorced when he was 6, so he stayed with her in the East and I came here to Domino. I visit every holiday, but I don't think that he was okay with it." after this was said, Mr. U. looked down for the moment. Skye was staring at him. She had the look that was a mix of shock and pity.

"...Well, you better go now, first period is gonna start any minute now." said Mr. U.. Skye headed down the hall towards her next class, but turned around for just a minute.

"Hey Mr. U.? Thanks..." was the last thing she said before she disappeared down the hallway. He smiled and went back into his classroom.

Lunchtime soon came and as usual, Skye had nowhere to sit. Whenever she tried to sit somewhere, people either placed their stuff in the chair or threatened her to make her go away. She started to head for the bathroom with her lunch, which is where she went every day at that time, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Skye! Over here!" it was May, and she was flailing her arms like crazy trying to get her attention. She looked over, smiled, and walked over to May, who motioned for her to sit next to her. Skye was very shocked. No one had ever wanted her to sit with them, ever. When she sat down, she looked at the people who were also at the table. There were about four others. One was a girl, she had short, brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Another was a boy, he was blond and had dark brown eyes. Another boy had brown hair too, but his was in one big spike, he also had brown eyes. The last boy Skye recognized immediately. He was a short boy, with spiky, star shaped hair that was three different colors, black, magenta, and blond. He also had big purple eyes. Around his neck was a strange upside-down pyramid with an eye on it. They all smiled at Skye.

"Hi! My name's Tea." said the brown-haired girl. She seemed quite friendly.

"Hey! Joey's the name." said the blond boy. He also seemed nice.

"Tristan's my name." said the spike-head boy.

"Hello. I'm Yugi. Nice ta see a new face at the table!" said the star-headed boy.

"_I knew it! I knew it was him when I first saw him! It's the kid that beat Kaiba!" _thought Skye excitedly.

"Um...I'm Skye...it's a nice change to meet friendly people." said Skye quietly.

"It's okay, you're among friends here!" said May in a very perky voice. Skye stared at her thunderstruck. Friends? She actually had friends! Skye smiled. This was the first time in a very long time that she was actually considered someone's friend. See, she had moved here from Northern Japan, and before she moved, the only friend she had was a little girl named Dina Terano, who was about four years older than she was. When she came here though, no body even tried to get to know her. They all considered her strange because she came from somewhere different.

"You guys...uh...actually like me?" asked Skye in a very shy voice.

"Sure! You seem nice." replied Tea. After that was said, they all continued with their lunch, talking about duel monsters and many other things. It was soon recess and everyone rushed outside. Skye immediately rushed over to the swings and began her ascent. She loved the swings, because they reminded her of flying. When she came back down, she suddenly stopped. Someone was holding her back. She looked behind her and there was a group of rather large jocks.

"Hello little ball." Ball? That was the strangest name she was ever called. After a few seconds she realized what they meant.

"_Uh-oh...this cannot end well." _she thought as one of them lifted her over his head and threw her over to the other jock. She couldn't believe this! They were using her to play _catch_! She shrieked when one almost dropped her. They just laughed at her. She shut her eyes. It was one of the few times in her life where she was truly afraid. She could feel hot tears starting to fall down her face. She tried to hold them in, but to no avail.

"Aw look, we made the little baby cry!" taunted one of the jocks in a baby voice. Many people formed around her to either join in of just watch. The continued to throw her around when finally someone stepped in.

"Hey you jerks! Quit it!" it was May's voice. The jocks forgot to catch Skye and stomped over to May. She fell hard on her side and yelped in pain. She couldn't breath because she had the wind knocked out of her, but she cracked one eye open to see what was happening.

"Fine kid, we'll leave her alone, on one condition." growled one of the jocks.

"And what would that be?" asked May. He grabbed her.

"You're the new ball." May struggled in the bully's grasp, but it didn't work. Just when he was about to lift her up, something peculiar happened. The lump under May's sleeve started to glow a blinding yellow. Everyone stared at the scene. A sudden burst of energy then erupted from her arm. Everyone was blown back. Skye hid her head under her arms to protect herself from flying debris and people. When she looked up with wide, fearful eyes, all the jocks had been knocked unconscious and everyone was staring at May.

"Uh...hee hee..sorry..." was her only response to the bombardment of eyes. After a few seconds, the bell rang and everyone went back inside. Before May could get in, Skye ran up to her.

"Thanks for helping me. No ones ever done that before." said Skye. May smiled at her.

"Eh, it was nothing...oh, and don't tell anyone who didn't see what happened. I have a secret ta keep ya know." replied May. Skye nodded, it was a good start to repay May for what she did for her.

After school, Skye hopped off the bus very happily. It was finally the weekend, and in one week, it would be summer vacation! She rushed inside up to her room, where she changed into a baggy t-shirt and black flare jeans. Everything was baggy on her, this was because of her weight. She was very light for her age, about 55 lbs. The shirt said "You hate me because I'm different, I hate you because you're all the same." This shirt was her favorite. She chose to stay barefoot. She ran outside towards her swings, but suddenly stopped. As she stared at the swing-set, she overlooked today's events. She began to think that she had become afraid of heights, but she pushed that thought away and jumped on. The whole time she was on. She felt like she was going to die. She had never felt this before. It was very strange. When the sun started to go down, Skye hopped off the swings and ran inside. She made herself some mac-and-cheese with soda to drink, sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V..

Tonight was the night of the Regional championship Duel Monsters bout. This match would decide the Regional champion in all of Japan. Skye stared intently at the screen. She knew that Rex Raptor would be battling it out with someone. The announcer then started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final match in the Regional championship of Duel Monsters! In the red corner is Rex Raptor, the dino duelist, age fifteen from West Japan!" The announcer pointed to a young boy in the left door way. He had long spiky brown hair with lavender bangs. He wore a red ski cap on his head and wore a light brown leather vest with a white t-shirt and green pants. He smiled deviously.

"And in the blue corner is Weevil Underwood, the Insect duelist, age 14 from East Japan!" and he pointed to another young man in the right door way. This kid could probably be mistaken for a bug. He had bushy light blue hair in a bowl cut. He wore big, thick glasses and his eyes were dark blue and tired looking. He wore a green coat with a high collar, a red bow tie, and dark green shorts with black shoes. He smirked wickedly at his opponent.

"_This guy gives me the creeps, but I hope he kicks that jerk, Rex's butt." _thought Skye as she watched them bout it out. The battle went on for about an hour. Rex had more life points left then Weevil, but just barely more.

"I play Two Headed King Rex in attack mode! Beat that bug boy." announced Rex as he threw down his card. A creepy smile crossed Weevil's face.

"Oh dear, and all I have is this little bug." said Weevil as he played Basic Insect in attack mode.

"_You've gotta be kidding me. King Rex has way more attack points then the Basic Insect! Ah well, his loss." _thought Skye as she watched the battle with amusement. Rex laughed.

"You can't be serious! Oh well looks like I won. King Rex attack! Your life points are mine!" gleefully shouted Rex as his dinosaur attacked.

"Hold on, I now combine my Insect with Insect armor! Boosting its attack points to more than that of your King Rex. Now attack my insect!" cheered Weevil as his Basic Insect destroyed King Rex and he won the match. Skye couldn't believe what she just saw.

"_I can't believe a dinosaur was squished by a bug! Wow, take that Charles Darwin." _Skye thought as she watched the end. The announcer introduced Maximillion Pegasus, who then gave the trophy to Weevil and invited him to join the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Skye wiggled in joy. A tournament! She only wished that she could go. Suddenly her father walked in with a package.

"Skye! I forgot to tell you, a package came for you in the mail." he handed her a small white package. When he left, Skye just stared at the package. Who would send her a package? She ripped it open and opened the box. Inside was a red glove with a silver ring around it with star shaped holes, two gold stars, and an envelope. She opened it and read the letter inside. It was an invitation to Duelist Kingdom in one week.

"Oh my god! I'm going to Duelist Kingdom!"


	2. Chapter Two

Six days later, Skye was walking down Main Street in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and her hair up in a ponytail. She had her hands behind her head and was staring at the sky. It is now a day before the beginning of the Duelist Kingdom tournament and she has not been able to decide what to bring with her.

"_Maybe I should buy some new clothes for this..I do need a new OOF!" _was the end of her train of thought as she hit into something and fell flat on her back. She laid there in a daze for a moment before she regained consciousness and sat up.

"Hey! Ever heard of moving aside!" she shouted as she shook her fist at someone behind a crowd of people, but he didn't notice her. They all seemed to be surrounding something or someone. She sat there for a minute, looking quite confused. She stood up on her toes to look over the crowd of people, but she was too short. She didn't hardly reached their shoulders when she stood like this. She began to jump up and down trying to see.

"Hey! Move aside, I wanna see!" she shouted, but everyone seemed to be ignoring her. She continued this for about a minute. When she stopped, they were whispering something.

"Do you see them?" asked one girl to the guy next to her.

"Yeah. I can't believe they're walking down the street like a couple of regular guys!" said the man to the girl. Skye cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"_Maybe some celebrities came to town or something." _was her thought of this. When the last couple of people finally moved to one side, she could see two boys walking past them. One had blue hair and huge gold glasses, the other had brown hair with purple bangs and a red ski cap.

" _Oh crud, it's Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood!" _she thought nervously. Her brain was telling her to just step aside and hope they didn't see her, but her legs wouldn't listen. She just stood there shaking slightly. They walked past her, but Rex stopped and turned around to get a better look at her. He tapped Weevil on the shoulder and they walked back towards her. By now, the other people went back to their normal daily routines.

"Say, haven't I seen you before?" inquired Rex. He knew he met her somewhere. Skye didn't want him to start bragging how he beat her, so she just shrugged.

"I...don't know, maybe." she said very nervously.

"_Please don't remember, please don't remember, please be an idiot and don't remember." _she thought as he pondered where he could have seen her. It then hit Rex where he's seen her before and he smirked.

"Now I remember! You're that chick I beat in the Regionals! Oh man, I never thought you would actually show your face in public again!" teased Rex. Skye's face was flushed with embarrassment, she wanted to walk away, but her legs made her stay there.

"Rex actually beat you! But he's such a bad duelist! Anyone could beat him! That's why I won last night." boasted Weevil. Skye looked up at him from under her bangs.

"_Wow...he sounds a lot more annoying in person" _she thought as she cocked an eyebrow.

"The only reason you won is because I went easy on you bug-boy!" said an annoyed Rex.

"Sure Rex, keep telling yourself that. It will help to hide the shame." said Weevil, who then laughed after this was said. If looks could kill, the look Rex gave Weevil could have mutilated him a hundred times over. Weevil pushed up his glasses.

"So, you going to the Duelist Kingdom tournament? I know _I _am." said a very proud Weevil.

"She probably isn't, she'd be sent packing after one battle!" laughed Rex. Skye became red in the face. She had just about had it with Rex's attitude. She straightened herself and spoke in a clear voice. When she stood up straight, she was about an inch or two shorter than Weevil.

"As a matter of fact, I got my glove in the mail last night, and I will _not_ be sent packing on the first battle. In fact, I'm going to win." boasted Skye as she looked Rex straight in the eye without any fear.

"Really? Well you better not challenge me, because I kicked your butt once, and I'll kick it again. Come on lets go Weevil." sneered Rex as he and Weevil walked off. Skye glared at Rex as he walked off.

"_Oh don't worry, you'll be the first one I battle." _thought Skye as she turned around and walked off.

Skye walked into her house and went straight up to her room. Her room's walls were dark blue and covered in bird and duel monster posters, drawings, and pictures. Her rug was black and so was her dresser and closet door. On her dresser was a black phone, a mirror, and many porcelains of birds. Next to her dresser was a rather large cage with a dark-red peacock/phoenix mix bird. On her bed was a navy blue quilt and a black pillow. Skye threw the shopping bag on her bed and knelt next to the cage.

"Hey girl." she said to the beautiful bird, who's name is Moon-Flame, while she stroked its head with two fingers. It cooed in response and nuzzled its head against her hand.

"I know I'm taking you with me to the tournament." she said to Moon-Flame. She took some bird feed from a bag next to the cage and placed it in the bowl inside of the cage. Suddenly, Skye's phone rang. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the receiver.

"Nestings residence, Skye speaking." she said waiting for a response. A perky voice then spoke up on the other line, it was May's.

"Hey Skye! What's up?" asked May. Skye looked very puzzled for the moment.

"May...how did you get my phone number?" asked Skye, worried that May was some sort of stalker. Skye is very nervous most of the time.

"I looked it up in the phone book! Anyway, did you get a invite in the mail for Duelist Kingdom? I did!" shouted a very happy May, who, unknown to Skye, was dancing with happiness.

"Um..yeah." said Skye, very relived that May wasn't a stalker.

"Yay! Now all my friends will be there!" exclaimed May.

"What? Is Yugi going?" asked a now interested Skye.

"Yep! And so's Joey! Tea and Tristan are going to try to find a way to get on. Well, I gotta go now bye!" said a very happy May and hung up the phone. Skye put down the receiver and stood there for a moment. Right now, she wished she didn't have any friends. She thought they were annoying.

The next night, Skye took the bus to the docks. As she got off, she stared at the huge ship they would be taking. Skye was dressed in the clothes she had bought the other day. It was a baggy, white long-sleeved shirt with a black spaghetti strap midriff on it. On the midriff was a strange white symbol that looked sort of like an angel. She also had on a long black skirt with a big white stripe going down the middle. She also wore her old pair of sneakers. All of these were baggy on her, like any other clothing she might wear. She was carrying a medium size backpack with all the stuff she would need on a island. She was also carrying Moon-Flame's cage. She looked at Moon-Flame.

"Well...this is it, lets go!" she said to the bird and ran off towards the ship. When she reached her destination, she was behind a crowd of perhaps millions of duelists. She pouted.

"_I am not gonna wait all the way back here!" _She thought and started to push her way to the front.

"Excuse me...pardon me...ow, watch it! Move it person!" she shouted. After fifteen minutes, she had made it a small way away from the front. She decided it was fine here, she was too tired to move farther up. She looked over and saw Weevil and Rex. Since she did not want the same scenario as yesterday, she ducked and walked a little bit away when she bumped into Yugi.

"Oof! What the..oh hey Skye! I didn't know you were in the tournament too!" said an enthusiastic Yugi. Skye smiled sheepishly at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi...sorry 'bout that, I didn't see you there." said Skye.

"That's okay, it seems to happen a lot lately." said Yugi smirking playfully. The crowd then finally started to move towards the boat, and Skye followed. She showed the guards her invitation and walked onto the boat. She walked ahead into a rather large room, where duelists were chatting and trading cards. Skye smiled, she felt really at home here. The big guard that lead them into the room started to speak.

"Alright! Those of you that were finalists in the Regional Championships, follow me to your rooms! All of the others stay here in the common area."he said. Skye suddenly heard Joey's voice.

"What! Ya gotta be kiddin' me! We don't even get any beds!" shouted Joey. Skye sighed. Joey really had to get used to the rules here, unless he wanted to be kicked out. She then heard another angry voice, it sounded like a woman's.

"You're putting a lady like me in this dorm! Without even a shower!" shouted the voice. Skye looked over to see who it was. It was a scantily dressed woman with blond hair and purple eyes. Skye shuddered.

"_How can she WEAR that stuff in public!" _she thought in disgust. She then saw that the woman was talking to Rex, and then they both walked away. Skye blinked a couple of times. She couldn't believe it! Rex was way in over his head this time.

"_Ah well, its his problem not mine." _thought Skye as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. She followed the guard with all the other finalists to where the private rooms were. As Skye looked around, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked, but she couldn't tell because of all the people. When she felt the eyes again, she looked to her side and saw Weevil staring straight at her. When he realized she saw him, he quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

"_What's his problem?" _thought Skye nervously. She was never very comfortable with people staring at her. They usually only did that because they thought she was strange. The thing that bothered her the most though was the _way_ he stared at her. It wasn't the kind of stare like he was trying to figure out if there was something wrong with her. It was softer, and in her eyes, was a gaze clouded with lust.

"_You don't suppose...nah, it's just my imagination again. He hates me just as much as Rex does." _she thought. As she dismissed the thought from her mind, she was led to her room. Skye walked in, closed the door, threw her bags on the bed, and placed Moon-Flame's cage next to her bed. She then flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was hoping that none of this was a dream. She was here, on a boat to possibly the greatest duel monsters tournament of all time! The crashing of the waves outside calmed her a little bit. She stayed there gazing at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before sitting up. Skye then decided to go outside and talk to someone, it was getting pretty boring in here.

As she was walking down the hallway, one of the doors opened. Out flew Rex and his cards.

"Get out you twerp!" came a voice from the room. It was the girl Skye had seen before. Rex squealed as he was kicked out onto his side. She couldn't help but smirk at his predicament.

"I had a feeling that would happen to ya Rexxy. It's kinda humorous that I was right." said Skye as she continued down the hall snickering to herself. Rex growled in her direction as he picked up the rest of his cards and headed for the common room. Skye walked out onto the deck. She was greeted by the cool ocean breeze. She sighed as she looked out onto the blue-purple horizon. It was so beautiful. Her tranquility was suddenly shattered by a cry from a little bit down the deck.

"No! My cards!" shouted the voice. It sounded awfully familiar. Suddenly, it hit her.

"_Oh no! Yugi!" _she thought frantically as she rushed down the deck to see what had happened to her friend. When she reached the scene, she saw Joey leap into the water, for what reason she did not know yet. She observed what was happening. She saw Yugi screaming for Joey to come back up, May telling a boy with long, silver spiky hair to get the rescue equipment, and Weevil smirking proudly. She suddenly heard a change in Yugi's voice as he shouted at Weevil.

"That's it! Once we get to the kingdom, I'm takin' you out first!" shouted Yugi in a very confident voice.

"I'd like to see you try!" retorted Weevil. Skye was very confused, she went up to May and asked her.

"May! What the heck just happened! I was over there when I heard Yugi shouting!" she said pointing in the direction she came from. May looked at Skye in both a sad and annoyed glare.

"That jerk Weevil threw Yugi's best cards into the ocean, and Joey's tryin ta find them!" Skye was shocked. Yugi's best cards! She couldn't have been talking about the cards he used to beat Kaiba!

"Y..you mean...Exodia!" exclaimed Skye. Sadly, May nodded. She couldn't believe it. Weevil had possibly destroyed the strongest cards in the entire game! Skye stood there, not able to speak or move. Suddenly, they brought Joey up with the rescue equipment. He looked very sad, he only found two of the Exodia cards. The rest were lost forever.

"It's okay Joey...ya tried your best." said Yugi. Skye was surprised that Yugi was taking this so well. If it was her, she would have punched bug-boy so hard his dentist would have woken up. Then again, Yugi wasn't her. Yugi just wasn't the kind of person that Skye was. He hated fighting and looked for more peaceful ways to resolve conflicts. She always got herself into some kind of trouble because she had either done or said something offensive. She looked up to see Weevil walk off. Skye glared in his direction.

"_That cheating little insect! Who does he think he is!" _she thought angrily. She had a good mind to go over there and give him a piece of her mind, but she decided against it, she didn't want to get into any trouble with someone that might get her booted off the island. She just consoled Yugi as much as she could, then went back to her room, where she changed into a long t-shirt and pajama pants, crawled into bed, and fell asleep. Tomorrow, they would be at Duelist Kingdom, where they would all battle for the crown of King or Queen of Games.


	3. Chapter Three

Skye was sleeping soundly, when she was suddenly awakened by a seagull's cry. Her eyes opened instantly and she sat up in bed. She stretched her arms out and yawned loudly. She then looked over at a clock hanging over the door. Her eyes grew wide with shock. It was noon! She had slept in!

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed and quickly changed into a black shirt with the same angel symbol and a pair of jeans.

She didn't have time to brush her hair or put on shoes so she just grabbed her sneakers and ran out the door with her stuff. When she reached the deck, she saw everyone was already down on the beach and heading for a big castle in the middle of the island.

"Wait! Hey! Wait for me!" screamed Skye as she ran down the gangplank and caught up with the rest of the group.

When she reached the back of the crowd, sweating and gasping for air, some of the kids glanced around to see her, some even snickered at her present appearance. When Skye regained her composure, she glared at the staring children and they instantly turned around, afraid of what she could do to them. After all, she _did_ come in third place in the Regionals. Skye could hear a familiar voice talking about the castle, she could instantly tell it was Tea.

"A castle for a kingdom! Wow, how bourgeois!" she exclaimed as they reached the castle gates. When all of the children had settled down, Skye could see a figure on the castle balcony. It was a man. He had straight, shoulder length silver hair that covered his left eye. He wore a red suit with white frills in the collar and the sleeves. She had recognized him instantly as the man that invented Duel Monsters. It was Maximilian Pegasus.

"Welcome young duelists to Duelist Kingdom!" exclaimed Pegasus.

Skye cocked an eyebrow, he was a little _too_ enthusiastic. It was kinda creepy to her. She listened as he spoke anyway.

"Here you will battle for the crown of King . . . " he stopped for a second as Mai, Skye, and May cleared their throats loudly to make sure he didn't forget they were girls.

"...Or Queen of Games!" he said, sweating a little bit. He was glad he didn't make that mistake.

"Now, go and do battle! You have seventy-two hours to collect star chips from all of your opponents. Once you collect ten, you will gain entrance to my castle, where you will battle with the other finalists to get a chance to duel me and win three million dollars! Game start!" he said.

As soon as they heard to start, the young duelists headed off in all directions. As Skye headed off toward the mountains, where she could get a power boost for her bird cards, she felt someone tug on her sleeve. She turned around, and saw a boy about a head taller than her. He had scruffy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Wow! You're Skye Nestings aren't you?" he asked.

She stared at him for a bit, wondering how he knew her name.

"...Yes . . . " Skye said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Oh my god! I saw you on TV in the Regional Championships! You're one of my favorite duelists! Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked as he pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket.

Skye stared at the pen and paper. She had a fan?

"_Now THIS is strange . . . ah well. I see no reason not to._" She thought as she took the pen and paper.

"Okay, sure! Now who am I making this out to?" she asked the boy.

"Bobby!" exclaimed the boy as he shook with excitement.

"Okay . . . to Bobby . . . from your favorite duelist . . . Skye Nestings." She wrote down on the little piece of paper. She then handed the paper back to the boy and was about to leave when he tugged on her sleeve again. She turned around and saw that the boy had a card in his hand. She stared at it quizzically as he handed it to her.

"Here, the payment for the autograph." He said.

"What? You don't need to give me this. Why would you think I would sell autographs? I'm not _that_ famous, am I?" she asked as the boy stared at her confused.

"The last two duelists I asked for an autograph made me pay my rarest card, so I thought that _all _duelists sold their autographs for cards." Said Bobby.

Skye felt very strange. Who would cheat kids out of their cards because they were famous?

"Who were these duelists?" she asked, intrigued to know who, though she had a pretty good idea who they were.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. I asked for their autograph and wouldn't give it to me unless I gave them my rarest card." Exclaimed Bobby.

She was right. She was thinking that it was those two jerks. She wasn't shocked that they would stoop that low to get a few good cards.

"Well Bobby, remember, just cause someone's famous doesn't mean that they are above everyone else. People like Rex and Weevil give duelists who battle for the fun of it a bad name." She said

The boy then smiled at her and ran off to go duel someone. Skye then turned around and headed off in the direction of the mountains. Now in order to _get _to the mountains, she needed to cross through the forest. As she wandered through the dense wood, Skye looked around at the thriving life around her. The birds, the trees. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something in front of her. It was a small black spider hanging right in front of her face. Her face turned paler and her eyes became huge with terror. This was because Skye was afraid of spiders. Well, not just spiders. In fact, all bugs terrified her. She squealed with fright as she ran off. When she was far away from the spider, she continued in the direction of the mountains. On her venture, she came to a small clearing. In the clearing, she could see someone running to the center of the field. She couldn't really see his face, but his bright blue hair was easily recognizable.

"_Weevil . . . what's HE doing here?" _she thought in annoyance. She then saw some more people run to the clearing. She instantly recognized one as Yugi, because of his big multicolored hair, so she figured that the other people were May, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. They seemed to just stand there for the moment, possibly talking. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Skye fell over and stared in amazement as a huge dueling platform slowly rose from out of the ground.

"...Wow . . . " was all that she could say in her state of shock.

As soon as it came up, Weevil and Yugi walked to opposite sides of the platform and they rose up to the dueling platform. Skye could instantly tell that this was going to be the first duel on the island, so she decided to watch. The problem was that she didn't want to be seen, so she could find out the dueling strategies of the winner. So, she ran over to the woods on the right side of the arena and jumped into a bush. She peeked through a hole in the bush, so all that you could see of her were her eyes, glowing in the shadow of the bush. The battle then progressed.

After about fifteen minutes, the battle was still on, but things weren't looking good for Weevil. He was down to three hundred life points and Yugi had four hundred. He had lost his entire insect army because he didn't realize that Yugi had laid down a trap card and it destroyed every card he had on the field. Weevil had then played Insect Larvae in attack mode and ended his turn. As Skye watched, she realized something was different about Yugi. He was more confident and seemed to keep cool and calm even when the odds weren't in his favor. He had a determination in his eyes, a flame if you will, burning brightly. Suddenly, May looked over and saw the eyes in the bush. She walked over, picked up a stick, and proceeded to poke the bush.

"Hello? Who's in there? Hello?" she asked as she repeatedly poked Skye in the side unknowingly.

Skye twitched every time she was poked. She finally couldn't take it and she shouted at May.

"Stop it! That hurts!" she yelled at May.

May, finally realizing who it was, squealed in delight.

"Hi Skye! Why are you in a bush?" inquired May.

Skye jumped out of the bush very quickly and started to shake her fist at May.

"May! You just blew my cover! Why I ought ta. . ." was all that she said when she turned around and saw that all eyes were on her.

May back stepped a little bit, realizing that Skye was not in a good mood at the moment. Meanwhile, everyone stared at Skye, especially Weevil. What she did not realize was that Weevil liked her. I mean really, _really_, liked her, he probably loved her. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt very strange whenever she was around, and right now was no exception. His heart was pounding in his ears and there was a lump in his throat. He felt his face turn red and he was sweating a little. He quickly turned around and looked at his hand. He saw a card that he could use to win the duel, to impress Skye. This card would power up his Insect Larvae. He decided to play it.

"_I have to play this card right now. This could be my only chance in a really long time to win her heart." _Thought Weevil as his hand was shaking with anticipation.

"I play. . .The Cocoon of Evolution!" shouted Weevil as he threw down his card. All of a sudden, his Larvae became wrapped in a pink, sticky, cocoon.

At the moment, Skye was already freaking out about the giant caterpillar that was on the field, and when she saw the sticky cocoon, her hair stood on end, her knees were shaking, and she looked like she was gonna faint at any moment.

"_T. . .that's one b. . . . b. . . . big b. . . . bug!" _she thought in terror as she stared at it. Her eyes dilated and she felt her face flush with fear.

"In just five turns, my Insect Larvae will emerge from his cell, but when he emerges, he will be the Ultimate Great Moth! I will use it to wipe you out Yugi!" Weevil boasted proudly.

When he looked over at Skye, hoping to see her staring in awe, he got the exact opposite reaction. Weevil did not see a face that was loving, instead, he saw a face enveloped in fear as she was staring at the cocoon. Weevil had not known that Skye was afraid of bugs, and he _still _didn't know. He stared at her in confusion, wondering why she was afraid. He decided to concentrate back on the duel.

"Skye? Are you okay?" asked May, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"I. . .I. . .I. . .Eep!" was all that Skye could say in her state of shock.

"I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Attack his cocoon!" shouted Yugi as his horse champion attacked the cocoon.

Unfortunately, the Fierce Knight's attack strength was lower than that of the Cocoon's. The attack had bounced right off. Yugi then realized that the forest was what was keeping the cocoon so strong. He then combined Curse of Dragon with the magic card Burning Land and scorched the forest surrounding the cocoon, lowering its attack strength. Weevil yelped in surprise at Yugi's sudden attack. He realized that Yugi would do anything to win. Gaia then attacked the cocoon and cracked it wide-open Skye relaxed for the moment, thinking the bug was dead. Oh, was _she _in for it. A huge figure had then emerged from the chrysalis, flapping its giant wings. Weevil was jumping up and down in glee.

"It's here, it's here, it's here, it's here, it's here! It may not have made it to Ultimate Great form. . ., but at least it's stronger than your knight! It's the Great Moth!" Weevil shouted as the Great Moth flapped its wings and flew up into the sky.

Skye tensed up again. She stared at the huge thing and was shaking so violently, anyone who tried to calm her down would be shaking all day. She wobbled a little bit, probably because she nearly fainted.

"Oh. . .my. . .god!" was all that she could squeak as she gazed at the big, hulking thing on the field.

"I use Polymerization to fuse Gaia and Curse of Dragon, in order to summon. . .Gaia the Dragon Champion!" cried Yugi as the two monsters were joined together. "He is now stronger than your so called Great Moth!"

"Stronger? I'd look again you big-haired freak!" shouted Weevil as he pointed to the Dragon Champion.

Yugi gasped. It was true! Gaia was losing attack points, and fast!

"What did you do Weevil!" demanded Yugi.

"Every time my Great Moth beats its magnificent wings, it gives off a poisonous pollen that lowers the attack power of any monster on the field!" boasted the wicked insect fanatic.

Weevil laughed wickedly, he knew he was gonna win. He looked over to Skye, hoping that this time she wouldn't look scared, but he was wrong once again. She was on the ground, her hands on her head, shivering. She looked like she was trying to protect herself from something. He went back to the game, trying to concentrate on _it_ instead of _her_.

"_Omygod, omygod, omygod!" _was all that Skye could think of at the moment. She was really spazzing out, and May could tell. She knelt down beside Skye.

"Skye? Are you okay?" asked May. "Do you happen to be afraid of bugs?"

Skye stopped shivering for a second, taking in what May had just said. She sat straight up.

"No! What was your FIRST clue!" shouted Skye. To her, that was the stupidest question in the world. She then went back to shaking in fear.

May stood back up and watched the duel. A few more minutes had passed and Skye still hadn't gotten up. Suddenly she heard the most reassuring thing she heard in her life.

"My Magic Mist card powers up my Summoned Skull, and it makes your bug one big lightning rod! Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" shouted Yugi as the skeletal giant electrocuted the Great Moth, destroying it and sealing his victory. "I win."

Weevil stood there stunned. How could he, the Regional champion, lose to what he thought was a novice! His mouth dropped and he couldn't move. He wobbled a bit, then fainted.

Skye stood up, still a bit shaky, but happy that she didn't have to be afraid of the bug anymore. She ran over to Yugi to congratulate him. When she got there, she noticed very noticeable differences. He had gotten slightly taller, had gold highlights, and his eyes were more serious and determined. She looked up at him.

"Hey Yugi...did you like, have a growth spurt or something?" she asked. "And who did your hair? I want highlights like those!"

Yugi looked puzzled for a while. It looked like he had no idea what she was talking about. Skye noticed this.

"...okay..." she said. "I'm just gonna...go somewhere else now." Skye then ran off into the woods, in the direction of the mountains.


End file.
